Daisuke - the piano man
by tobby solis
Summary: The DD are following their dreams, and going to collage to pursue them. All but one Daisuke, what has he been up too.


Daisuke the piano man

The DD both older and senior are in collage, while Cody is in his Jr year in high school. The younger generation are following their dreams goals. Tk is taking classes that will improve his and a few drama classes, to help him with his imagination. Kari was taking classes and going to school to be come a teacher.

Ken is in a special collage training to become a detective for the Japanese police force. Yoile is taking general classes and a few graphic and video classes. All the younger generation are doing good but your all probably asking where is Daisuke.

Daisuke is working at the most popular bar in Japan, and its all thinks to him that its became so popular. Daisuke has been practicing and perfecting his ramen. Making the best ramen in Japan isn't the only thing that made this bar the best.

If you go to this bar on a saturday night, you'll get too see Daisuke perform, its become quite a popular performs. The DD have heard of the bar and desided to check out the popular bar.

At the bar it was getting to getting full and the DD barely get its a booth for 10. They know this bar was popular but they thought it was just crazy how popular ot was. They all order there drinks some beer, some water and others sodas. They sat and chated catching up.

They asked the waitress, whats she recommended and she without missing a second, she recommended the ramen. They all agreed and ordered the ramen. The waitress took the order and give it to their cook Bills. It was a nickname given to him by the bar staff cause they know one day he'll become a billionaire. Daisuke got the order and started making the orders, about 10 or 15 minutes later the orders were ready.

The orders went out to the DD and begin to eat. They were more then amazed at the amazing tasting ramen. There was about 10 minutes before 9 and the lights were now being dimmed. This surprised the DD and asked a waitress what was happening and told them that the performance was about to begin. They waited for 5 more minutes, then they started to hear a piano.

billy Joel - piano

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes"

La la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my drinks for free

And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke

But there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"

As the smile ran away from his face

"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star

If I could get out of this place"

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy

And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics

As the businessmen slowly get stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

But it's better than drinkin' alone

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And the manager gives me a smile

'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see

To forget about life for a while

And the piano, it sounds like a carnival

And the microphone smells like a beer

And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar

And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you got us feeling alright

As Daisuke finishes his performs, the whole crowd and the DD were all left in aw. They clapped at his performs comes to am end. Then became the next, and then he bagans to sang the night away. As he begans his next song you can see couples and the crowd enjoying their time there.

just a little fanfic i though of, hope you enjoy.

\- Tobby gone bad boy-


End file.
